


I'm so Lucky to Have You

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Might add more later if people want me to Idk, Multi, Remus might be out of character, Short, Takes place in a AU I'm writing, sexual reference if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnOutsider_247/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: It was nice and warm outside that night. Remus and Deceit both sat inside of a imaginary house by a lake that Remus had made.Fireflies flickered and the night was alive with noise.Deceit laid his head on Remus' Lap.Remus smiled, content."Remus?" Deceit asked"Yea Dee?""What will happen when the others know?"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. "Lemon Boy and Me, We're Gonna Live Forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title taken from Lyrics of the song "Lemon Boy." By Cavetown.

It was nice and warm outside that night. Remus and Deceit both sat inside of a imaginary house by a lake that Remus had made.

Fireflies flickered and the night was alive with noise.

Deceit laid his head on Remus' Lap. 

Remus smiled, content.

"Remus?" Deceit asked

"Yea Dee?" 

"What will happen when the others know?" 

Remus looked down into Deceit's eyes, "know about what Hun?" 

"That... We're together, the others think of me as some... Unloving bitch who is evil and selfish! I don't want them to-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there Dee." Remus inerupted. "You know Logan doesn't think of you like that, he cares about you and he cares about me..."

"... But..." 

"But nothing, I don't give a rat's ass about what Roman or Virgil think of Us. They don't know us like they think they do." Remus said firmly.

Deceit took a deep breath and sat up in the loveseat.

"Sometimes... I think they're right about that. All i've brought to Thomas is pain and hate. Sometimes I wish-" Deceit didn't finish as he broke out into a Sob.

"Hey, Hey! Hold your horses Honey!" Remus said soothingly as he hugged Deceit tightly.

"You are so important to Thomas Dee, whether he can see it or not. You're important to Logan, you've helped him so much." Remus smiled Sincerely. "You're my whole world Demetri, you've made me feel so happy. You've delt with me all these years, you've helped me feel like I belonged." 

Remus sighed, "You're all I could ever ask for Dee. Really"

Demetri dried his tears with his yellow shirt. "I love you too Remus, I'm sorry."

Remus waved his hand. "Don't say sorry, its ok to feel the way you do. Everyone does."

Remus paused, "though I do know a way for you to make it up to me..."

Demetri laughed. "Na, I just want to... Be here, with you." 

Remus smiled. "Whatever you say."

Demetri Laid his head against Remus' shoulder and listened to the symphony the night was preforming.

He was really lucky to have someone like Remus. 


	2. "Im Just the Same as I Was, Now Don't You Understand? That I'm Never Changing Who I Am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is lyrics from "It's Time." By Imagine Dragons.

Demetri's Room was completely dark aside from Ralph's Lamp slightly illuminating the far corner of the room.

Remus and Demetri were both asleep next to each other. Since their relationship started a few months back they've each took turns sleeping in each other's rooms. This particular night had been a very fun one, Thomas had been stressed recently so the pair had decided to wear onesies, eat snacks and watch cool documentaries about Science and such. Logan had even joined them at one point but had to go back to the light side to go to bed.

Remus was wearing his cute skunk Onesie while Demetri was wearing a snake onesie, after all Dee was sort of a snake himself.

This night had turned out absolutely perfect.

* * *

_The fight at the table had turned Vicious._

_"It's Wrong!" He yelled, his voice echoed from all directions._

_Remus' friend had paled, he said nothing._

_He kept going._

_"You can't say things like that! It's bad."_

_Remus' mouth said "yeah." But his mind said no... Or at least half of him did._

_Glass shattered in the background but nobody seemed to hear it..._

_"Well then... Why'd you say it if you knew it was wrong?" He asked._

_"It's not wrong!" Remus shouted, gaining control from whoever else was here with him._

_"It's just expression, it's not bad I swear!" Remus pleaded._

_He frowned._

_"You can't say those things."_

_"Why?!" Remus asked._

_He went silent._

_Remus needed to leave, he wasn't wrong. He could feel someone in his mind telling him he was. He needed to think, By himself._

_Pain shot through the left side of his hip, Remus screamed._

_He fell out of his chair and on to the floor below. He saw somebody else on the floor on the other side of the chair._

_He had to leave._

_but he couldn't move._

_Remus' friends had left, leaving only him. Even the stranger had gone._

_Inky black nothingness filled his vision as he drifted off to-_

* * *

"Remus!" He heard Demetri shout as he awoke from his dream. He realized he was crying. 

Remus sat up in the bed. "I'm awake." He said.

"Thank God," Dee said as he pulled him into a hug.

"You were yelling in your sleep, and you starting crying. I thought you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Demetri explained.

Remus smiled, "thanks." 

Demetri smiled back. "You'd do the same for me."

There was a small silence...

"What happened?" Dee asked.

"It... It was the split again..."

"Oh." Was all Demetri said.

...

"It's okay... Im glad I'm my own person now... It's just-" 

"Painfull." Demetri finished.

"Yeah.."

There was a bout of silence before Demetri spoke. "I'm here for you Remus." 

Remus smiled, his tears glimmered in the moonlight shining in from the window. 

"Thank you Dee. That means a lot to me. The others are always so grossed out by me. I'm glad you and Logan don't see me like that."

Demetri took Remus hand. "The others have no right to treat you like that. They have no right to treat me or Logan the way they do either." 

Remus nodded.

"Can you go back to sleep?" Dee asked.

Remus shook his head. "Could you..." He began, "Could you read me a chapter? Of Firestarter?" 

Demetri laughed quietly. "Of course. I'm glad you're liking it so far!" 

Remus smiled. "Yeah, it's getting interesting."

Demetri pulled out the book and began to read to him. It was peaceful. 

Remus felt so lucky to have someone like Demetri.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai y'all! I'm back and ready to stab myself as I try to commit to something! Seriously though this work takes place in the Weeping Willow Universe so check out that work if you're interested! I hope you liked this short work! Criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day or night! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ


End file.
